


Late Night/Early Morning (The Small Hours Remix)

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo tries to keep warm on a cold night.





	Late Night/Early Morning (The Small Hours Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Late Night/Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107378) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> Thank you to Scibblemoose for beta-reading!

Gojyo woke from a half-remembered dream of watching cigarette ash falling like grey snow down onto a map of the world. _How'd he even find a flat surface in that room to spread a map out?_ he thought fuzzily, and then, more clearly as his bladder made it clear why he'd woken, _Gotta piss_.

He eased himself carefully out of bed, sliding Hakkai's arm down to rest on the sheets. Hakkai stirred a little but didn't wake. Just as well, because who needed a three AM comment about the natural consequences of drinking too much beer? He shook his head at the thought of the inevitable lecture, sighing with relief in the bathroom. Hakkai might pretend he was just a reasonable guy with reasonable opinions, but at this hour of the night not even Teacher Cho Hakkai could keep the sarcasm down to the level of background noise. The kids must have been scared shitless of him. Gojyo switched the bathroom light off. He paused halfway back to the bedroom, his bare feet beginning to feel the deep chill of the night. So was he, on certain issues. He went back and washed his hands. 

When he slipped back into the bedroom Hakkai had rolled over and taken over most of the bed. Great. He squeezed into the narrow space left on the mattress and pulled at the blankets. Hakkai had them in an iron grip, the bastard. It was too damn cold to lie there without doing _something_ to keep warm, so he leaned over and snagged his cigarettes from the top of the bedside locker. 

He shielded the flare of the lighter with his hand and drew the smoke down into his lungs. It didn't keep you warm, he knew that, but it let you kid yourself that it did. He half-closed his eyes at the pleasure of both the smoke and having it in bed. Hakkai would lose his shit if he saw this; he took an extra-deep draw. _Ash. Drifting down onto a map._ The rest of the dream eluded him. Something about being with someone in a room filled with books? Huh. He'd been dreaming about Hakkai then; funny that he had given Hakkai one of his own bad habits.

"I'll expect you to empty that ashtray in the morning," Hakkai said indistinctly into the pillow beside him.

Uh-oh. Gojyo froze in the act of flicking ash onto the floor.

"You're awake," he said, trying not to sound guilty. Ashtray. He had an ashtray around here somewhere. "Are you OK? I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm fine," Hakkai said, curling against him. Gojyo felt him come more awake. "Are you? You're the one who was up smoking."

"I'm OK. Shift, you're hogging the blankets."

Hakkai shifted right into his lap. Gojyo laughed quietly. It was a better way to keep warm than smoking, that was for sure. 

"Since we're both awake," he said, and stubbed the cigarette out on the burn where he'd stubbed all the others out.

"All right," Hakkai murmured, like it wasn't his idea, and pulled him down. "I suppose we've nothing better to do at this hour anyway."

He yelped as Gojyo rolled him over in the bed, laughing.


End file.
